The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bicycle seatposts and more particularly to automatic drop bicycle seatposts.
While mountain biking, it is often advantageous to lower the seatpost while climbing or descending. Current adjustable seatposts require a power source or for the user to place his or her weight on the seatpost in order to compress the adjustable seatpost to a lower height. Often it is inconvenient and time consuming to place one's weight on the adjustable seatpost before a climb or descent. Further, power sources are inconvenient to maintain.
Many adjustable posts require a user to hold down a button while adjusting a post. Holding down the button is often inconvenient and can be awkward during execution. Thus, improved systems and methods for lowering seatposts are needed.